


Heart Shaped Pizza

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar Modern AU [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.<br/>It's Ryndoril and Ondolemar's first Valentine's Day together, and Ryn hasn't thought it out much. His sister comes to the rescue...and in the process messes up everything. Can the night be salvaged after flower allergies, raw fish, and ridiculous dress codes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Pizza

Ryndoril answered the phone wearily, a long day making it hard to want to take the call. He’d rather curl up in bed.

“Hello?”

“Ryn!” his sister’s excited voice came through the speaker, too loud to hold next to his ear. “You’ll never believe what happened!”

“You won a million dollars?” Ryndoril guessed, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. Rhiannon laughed.

“No,” she informed him. “But I did see your _boyfriend_ at work today.” Ryndoril sighed.

“Don’t you see him every day?” he asked. Ondolemar worked at the same company as Rhiannon, after all. It was hardly a surprise.

“Well, mostly, yeah,” Rhiannon allowed. “But today he was with Elenwen. And she asked him if he had any _Valentine plans_ ,” she finished, stressing the last two words.

“And?” Ryndoril asked, finally flopping down onto the bed in the hotel room. He loved his sister, but sometimes her inability to get to the point drove him mad.

“Well, do you?” Rhiannon asked. “Ondolemar just got all red and mumbled something about not knowing!”

“Rhi, I’m coming home the day before Valentine’s Day,” Ryndoril reminded her. “You know that. I don’t have a lot of time to plan anything big. I just thought we’d see each other that day or something.”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Rhiannon sighed dramatically, as though he’d mortally offended her. “Look, I could tell – he wanted to do something. He’s a rich guy, used to luxury. You can’t disappoint him, Ryn! You have to make it spectacular! It’s your first Valentine’s together!” Ryndoril squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

“I think that’s between the two of us, don’t you?” he asked. In truth, he hadn’t really thought much about it. Had Ondolemar? Was the other elf going to be disappointed when he hadn’t made any plans for them?

“I guess,” Rhiannon said in a falsely light tone. “If you want to upset him and make him think you don’t even _care_ , then I suppose you don’t need my help or anything.” Ryndoril barely kept from growling at her, but the seed of doubt had been planted.

“What exactly do you mean by help?” he asked tersely.

“Well, since I’m here,” she said, the tone of persuasion heavy in her voice, “and you’re in Hawaii, I think I’m the one better suited to find you somewhere to have dinner, right? And order flowers. He’d want flowers, right?” Ryndoril paused. He had no idea. Did Ondolemar like flowers? He suddenly felt inadequate. “And what about chocolates?” Rhiannon rushed on. “And a present!”

“Flowers aren’t a present?” Ryndoril asked, slightly bewildered. He’d never been with anyone on Valentine’s Day before, and hadn’t paid a lot of attention to the holiday. Was this normal?

“Of course not!” Rhiannon said, exasperated. “Come on, Ryn. Admit it. You need my help.” Ryndoril sighed; it seemed she was right.

“I…guess it couldn’t hurt, yeah,” he said. “Just – what all are you planning to do, here, Rhi?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily. “Don’t you worry about it. I’ll have everything taken care of when you get in on Friday.”

“Rhiannon, what is ‘everything’?” Ryndoril demanded.

“Okay, I’ll see you at the airport!” Rhiannon said, utterly ignoring him. “Love you, brother!” She hung up before he could protest again.

“Love you, too,” he grumbled, tossing his phone onto the bed next to him. Well, this was all unexpected.

He was in Hawaii on a short trip to write an article on tourism, and he had already planned to return the day before Valentine’s Day. He knew it was a significant day, at least, and wanted to spend some time with Ondolemar.

The rest of it, however, he hadn’t considered in the slightest. He knew his sister was probably right, though; Ondolemar was likely used to more extravagance than “sitting at home on the sofa”. Surely he’d expect to be wooed on such a night. Annoyed as he was at his sister at the moment, he was a little grateful, too.

His phone dinged with an alert, and he picked it up with trepidation, wondering what else Rhiannon had thought of. A moment later, though, he smiled.

 _Thinking of you. Hope your trip is going well_. Ondolemar had written.

 _Better if you were with me. See you soon._ Ryndoril replied. Well, he felt a _little_ better, then.

*****

Everything was ready; Ryndoril was about to head out the door. He had to take a minute to calm himself.

It wasn’t as though it was their first date, he reminded himself. They’d been in a relationship since Halloween; it wouldn’t be so bad, whatever happened.

But Rhiannon’s plans…

He wasn’t thrilled, to be honest. She’d planned an evening that he never would have come up with on his own; sure, it was something someone used to luxury and richness would likely enjoy – he’d certainly seen similar things in TV shows – but it wasn’t really _him_. He really hoped Ondolemar would be pleased, though. 

_You can do this_ , he assured himself. _You’re just picking him up, going for dinner, drinks, and dancing, then going back to his place. It’ll be great._

*****

When Ryndoril rang the doorbell twenty minutes later, however, things were already off to a rough start. Ondolemar answered the door, but his eyes were red and watery.

“Ryn!” he said, his voice a little thick, but he pulled the smaller elf into an embrace anyway. “Welcome back. I’ve missed you.” Ryndoril grinned, wrapping his arms around Ondolemar.

“I missed you, too, love,” he said, squeezing gently. “What’s the matter? Is everything all right?”

“Oh – yes,” Ondolemar said quickly. “Just a bit of an allergic reaction. That’s all.”

“Allergic to what?” Ryndoril asked in alarm, pulling away. “Is it something I’m wearing?”

“No, no,” Ondolemar assured him, his cheeks reddening slightly. “You – you’re lovely. Just…er…flowers.” It was Ryndoril’s turn to blush.

“You’re allergic to flowers?” he asked, his heart sinking. He was going to strangle his sister. “I’m so sorry, Ondolemar, I didn’t know – “

“Er…some of them, yes,” Ondolemar told him. “Don’t apologize, it was a…nice…thought.” He sneezed. “Please, come in, come in. Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Ryndoril said, walking into the house and shutting the door. “Do you have any Benadryl or anything?”

“Ah…no,” Ondolemar said, sounding rather embarrassed. “I’m out.”

“We’ll get you some,” Ryndoril promised, squeezing the elf’s hand. “Are you still up for going out?”

“Yes, of course!” Ondolemar assured him. “Just let me grab my coat.” Ryndoril smiled as the elf walked off, looking around a little. His eyes fell on a vase with garish red and pink daisies by the door.

“Ondolemar,” Ryndoril said as Ondolemar came back into the room, carrying his coat, “what the hell are these still doing here?” Ondolemar turned, if possible, even redder.

“I just…didn’t want to get rid of them,” Ondolemar admitted. “They…they were a gift. From you.” Ryndoril was thoroughly embarrassed now – he knew he shouldn’t have listened to Rhiannon! And _red and pink_ , for goodness’s sake.

“Oh, love,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly. They’re making you miserable. And…I swear I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have let her get – er – “ he flushed, trailing off.

“Her?” Ondolemar asked curiously. Ryndoril rolled his eyes.

“My sister,” he said, shaking his head. “Rhiannon knew I was out of town until yesterday, so she…came up with some ideas. She convinced me you’d like flowers.”

“Ah,” Ondolemar said, a slight chuckle escaping him. “Well. I don’t _dislike_ flowers. I just…don’t get along with all of them very well.” Ryndoril laughed, still a little embarrassed.

“I’m throwing these out in the cans outside,” Ryndoril said firmly. “Even if I had picked them out, I wouldn’t want them to keep you miserable.”

“All right,” Ondolemar agreed, giving another great sniffle. “Thank you, Ryn. I appreciate the thought, you know.”

“I just can’t believe we’ve been together for months and I didn’t know you were allergic to daisies,” Ryndoril said with a sigh as they walked out the door.

“I never told you,” Ondolemar said. “It isn’t your fault. The trash is – “

“Around the side,” Ryndoril smiled. That much he knew, at least. “I’ll be right back.”

They got into the car a few minutes later, and already Ondolemar looked a bit better. After a quick stop at the drugstore, Ondolemar had his usual allergy medicine and assured Ryndoril it would start to work soon.

“So, I guess spring and fall are pretty bad for you, then,” Ryndoril said as he drove along. “With allergies.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Ondolemar agreed. “This tends to help a lot, however,” he added, holding up the box of pills.

“Good,” Ryndoril nodded. He smiled then, glancing over at the elf. “I know I haven’t said it yet, but you look gorgeous tonight, love.” Ondolemar smiled back, looking a bit self-conscious, but it was very true; Ryn thought he looked lovely in his black dress pants and green button-down shirt. His puffy eyes and red nose didn’t detract from the look at all, really.

“I thank you,” he replied. “As do you.” Ryndoril was dressed similarly, though his shirt was black to match his pants. It was one of Ondolemar’s favorites on him, and he’d chosen it with that in mind.

“Thanks,” Ryndoril grinned, pleased. “So what have you been up to while I was in Hawaii?”

“Nothing exciting, I assure you,” Ondolemar snorted. “Dealing with Elenwen’s temper, mostly. She still thinks I’m pretending to date you to avoid her.”

“You say that as though you wouldn’t want to,” Ryndoril teased, and Ondolemar laughed.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t want to avoid her,” he allowed. “But I rather enjoy dating you. That’s just…a nice perk.” Ryndoril laughed, too. “So where are we going for dinner, may I ask?”

“This new place,” Ryndoril said. “I don’t know what exactly they serve. It’s called Cherry Blossom, and Rhiannon said it was good.”

“An interesting choice, after this afternoon,” Ondolemar smirked, making Ryndoril chuckle.

“Well, I doubt they _serve_ flowers,” Ryndoril teased. He took one hand off the wheel and reached over to squeeze Ondolemar’s fingers. “You feeling better?”

“I am,” Ondolemar said. It wasn’t entirely true, but he would be better soon enough, and there was no need to make Ryndoril feel worse.

“Good,” Ryndoril said. “Because I want you to have a great night.” It wasn’t long after that they pulled into the lot and Ryndoril parked the car. “Ready?” he asked, shutting the car off.

“Yes,” Ondolemar said, but when Ryndoril tried to pull away to open the door, Ondolemar held his hand still. “Ryn?”

“Hmm?” Ryndoril asked, a smile playing on his lips as he turned back to the elf.

“I’m glad to be spending tonight with you,” Ondolemar said softly, pulling Ryndoril closer. He brought the smaller elf’s lips to his own, kissing him gently. Both were smiling as they pulled apart.

“Me, too,” Ryndoril agreed enthusiastically before they got out of the car.

 _Oh, shit_ , Ryndoril thought as they walked in the doors hand in hand. All he could smell was raw fish. Rhiannon hadn’t chosen a sushi place, had she? She knew he hated the stuff! It was rather crowded, though thankfully not too loud – the bright pink restaurant seemed to be full of couples talking quietly. Ryndoril never would have imagined sushi to be a romantic meal, but perhaps Rhiannon knew better.

He would certainly be having a stern talk with her, though.

“I am sorry,” the woman at the podium said as they approached. “We are booked full tonight.”

“Oh, we have a reservation,” Ryndoril said quickly. After finding his name on the list, she smiled and led them to a table in the corner.

“You will see on our menu that we have a Valentine special tonight,” she said, pointing it out to them. “Your server will be by shortly.”

“So,” Ondolemar said, clearing his throat and looking over the menu warily. “Sushi.”

“Yeah,” Ryndoril said anxiously. “Do you…do you like it?”

“I…ah…I don’t know,” Ondolemar said. “I’ve never tried it. I certainly can, though,” he added diplomatically. Ryndoril felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t…ah…”

“I think we can safely blame this on your sister,” Ondolemar said with a warm smile. “Don’t worry, Ryn. It can’t hurt to try something new.” Ryndoril smiled back hesitantly.

“Thanks,” he said. They were quiet for a few moments while they looked over the menu, and both were startled when an older woman came over and loudly asked what they wanted.

“Ah…” Ondolemar said hesitantly. “I…I will try the…”

“You do not know what kind of sushi you like?” the woman raised an eyebrow. “I shall inform the chef. He will make you the perfect order. And you?” she said, turning to Ryndoril. 

“I’ll go with the Seattle roll,” Ryndoril said quickly. “ _Smoked_ salmon,” he added pointedly; at least he was going to get away without eating raw fish. She nodded and took their menus, hurrying away.

“You should’ve told me you knew about sushi,” Ondolemar said, looking embarrassed. “I had no idea what to order.”

“I just happened to see that one that I could get cooked fish in,” Ryndoril admitted. “I’m sorry about that. She was a little rude, wasn’t she?”

“Well, I suppose it’s an experience, anyway,” Ondolemar said, still looking less than thrilled. “Perhaps I’ll like it.”

“I hope so,” Ryndoril said. This night was not going at all how he would have preferred.

They didn’t say a whole lot while they waited for their order; they were both feeling anxious and out of place, and neither really knew what to say to the other.

“Sake,” their server said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere next to them and setting down two glasses of the drink. “You must have it with the sushi. It is the only way. Your food will be out shortly.”

“Er…thanks,” Ryndoril said, taken aback, but she was already hurrying off. “Ever had sake before?”

“No,” Ondolemar said. “Have you?”

“Never,” Ryndoril replied. “I’ve never actually traveled much in Asia at all.” Ondolemar gave him a small smile.

“Then, to new experiences,” he said, taking the glass and sipping from it. Ryndoril did the same with his own.

“Strong,” Ryndoril said, his eyes widening. “Wow.”

“I’ll say,” Ondolemar said, quickly setting the glass back down. “I didn’t quite expect that.”

“Maybe drinks after this wouldn’t be a good idea,” Ryndoril laughed, a little nervously. Why was this night going so poorly?

And _why_ had he listened to his blasted sister?

As promised, their food was delivered to them quickly. Ryndoril’s didn’t look so bad, but Ondolemar’s plate…

“This…this is just raw slabs of fish. And rice,” he said in disbelief after the server had walked away – he didn’t want to risk her telling him he was doing it wrong again. Ryndoril wrinkled his nose as he looked at it.

“Yeah, that sums it up, doesn’t it?” he said, keeping his voice as quiet as Ondolemar’s. “Maybe the sake will help it go down better?” he joked. Ondolemar snorted.

“This is…there is no way I can eat this,” he said. “This is disgusting.”

“Here,” Ryndoril said at once, handing over a few of the pieces of his own. “Share mine. Do you want to ask for something else?”

“No,” Ondolemar answered quickly, his eyes widening. “Please, no. I don’t want to get a lecture on not enjoying it properly or something.”

“Yeah,” Ryndoril frowned thoughtfully. “I’m sorry, again. What about the rice? You could eat that.”

“She’ll see I haven’t eaten the fish,” Ondolemar said, trying not to look at the raw slices of fish. “I don’t want any comments about it.”

“I understand,” Ryndoril said kindly. He knew Ondolemar was a little funny about that sort of thing; he wouldn’t really care what the server thought, but Ondolemar was more anxious about it. “Do you want to try a piece of it, just to say you’ve done it?” he asked with a grin. Ondolemar looked vaguely sick.

“I will if you will,” he said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Ryndoril shook his head.

“Oh, no,” he said. “No way. I got mine cooked for a reason.” Ondolemar simply sat there staring at him with a raised eyebrow, until Ryndoril had to relent. “All right, fine,” he said. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but fine.” He took his chopsticks and picked up a chunk of the raw, pink fish from Ondolemar’s plate; the other elf did the same. Ryndoril gulped, trying very hard not to gag.

“On three,” Ondolemar said decisively, though he looked just as apprehensive as Ryndoril. “One…two…th-“

“Nope,” Ryndoril said, gagging and putting the fish down. “No. I can’t do it.”

“Oh, thank gods, neither can I,” Ondolemar said in relief. They both started to laugh.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry,” Ryndoril chuckled. “This is a disaster.”

“That’s all right,” Ondolemar replied. “Here. You can have these back. I’ll be fine.”

“No, no, you keep them,” Ryndoril insisted. “At least they’re cooked. You might like them.”

“I suppose,” Ondolemar conceded. “Thank you.” It was clear, however, after just a few bites, that Ondolemar wasn’t enjoying the Seattle roll, either. Ryndoril was barely tolerating it.

“Maybe we should just go,” Ryndoril said. “We can just go to the bar early.” Neither had touched any more of their sake.

“Right,” Ondolemar said. He lowered his voice and added, “Perhaps they have actual food.” Ryndoril snorted with laughter and Ondolemar smiled.

Ryndoril asked for the check, and the server frowned when she saw Ondolemar’s dish hadn’t been touched. When he explained – red-faced – that he didn’t really like sushi, she just took the plate and angrily muttered, “Why did you come to a sushi restaurant then?” Ryndoril blushed then, feeling bad for putting Ondolemar through that, but at least this part of the evening was over.

The server dropped the check off for them, and Ryndoril picked it up, flashing Ondolemar a grin when the other elf tried to go for it.

“I’ve got it. I’m treating you tonight, remember?” Ryndoril reminded him. Ondolemar just smiled graciously. “Holy hell,” Ryndoril added softly, seeing the total. This place certainly didn’t look high-class enough to warrant these prices, but there was little to be done about it now.

“I will pay for mine,” Ondolemar insisted. “It’s no problem.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ryndoril said quickly. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. I’ve got it.” He hurriedly put the money down with the proper amount for a tip and the two quickly left the restaurant.

“How much was it?” Ondolemar asked curiously when they got back in the car.

“Ninety-three,” Ryndoril replied. Ondolemar was shocked.

“For that?” he demanded. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I know, but it’s not their fault we ordered food we didn’t like,” Ryndoril said. “It was supposed to be a very nice place and all.” Ondolemar shook his head.

“Ryndoril, you really didn’t have to - “

“I know,” Ryndoril said, giving him a small smile. Gods, he hoped he could salvage the evening. “Don’t worry about it, love. It’s fine.” He squeezed the elf’s hand again as they pulled away.

“Where are we going now?” Ondolemar asked.

“The Vine, that bar a few streets over,” Ryndoril said casually. He knew that place was upscale, and he’d never been in, but Rhiannon had told him it was exactly the kind of place Ondolemar would be used to. He hoped she was right this time.

“Er…The Vine?” Ondolemar said, surprised. “That place is very…classy.”

“What, you think I’m not classy?” Ryndoril joked, though he felt his face redden again. Ondolemar laughed.

“I know you are,” he replied. “I’m not sure _I’m_ that classy.” Ryndoril snorted, reddening further. _Dammit, Rhiannon._

“Well, I think you are, and you deserve _something_ nice tonight, anyway,” Ryndoril replied. Ondolemar shook his head, seeming amused.

“I’m with you tonight; that’s plenty nice,” he assured the elf. Ryndoril couldn’t help smiling at that. They pulled up by the bar then, Ryndoril parallel parking the car with no trouble. 

“That was very smooth,” Ondolemar said, impressed. “I can never do it that well.”

“I get a lot of practice,” Ryndoril smiled. “You don’t drive much, after all.”

“True,” Ondolemar agreed. Ryndoril took a deep breath as he got out of the car and walked over toward Ondolemar again. This had to be better than sushi.

It wasn’t.

“I’m sorry, I cannot let you in without formal attire,” the man just inside the door informed them. Ryndoril thought he sounded needlessly snooty. “This bar has a dress code, and if you don’t conform to it, you don’t go in.”

“But I had a reservation,” Ryndoril said impatiently.

“Then you should have worn the proper attire for your _reservation_ ,” the man said haughtily. “Unless you turn those ridiculous dress shirts into tuxedos, you are not permitted inside.” Ryndoril closed his eyes, wishing this was all just a bad dream.

“Ryn,” Ondolemar said quietly, tugging on the elf’s arm. “Let’s just go.”

“Right,” Ryndoril sighed. “Thanks for nothing,” he shot back at the man at the door. The man ignored him. “Gods, Ondolemar, I’m so sorry,” he said, mortified now as they got back in the car. “This is…this is all just terrible.”

“Hush, Ryn,” Ondolemar said, rubbing the elf’s shoulder. “Let’s just go back to my place, all right?”

“We were supposed to go dancing,” Ryndoril mumbled, banging his head against the steering wheel. The horn beeped, scaring a few passersby and Ryndoril himself. Ondolemar simply laughed, though it cut short when it was clear Ryndoril just felt miserable.

“Ryndoril, you hate dancing,” he reminded the elf. “And you’re terrible at it.” Ryndoril snorted. “Come on. Let’s just go back. It will be fine.”

“You’re right,” Ryndoril agreed reluctantly. What a mess he’d made of everything. “I’m still sorry. You probably would’ve known about the dress code, wouldn’t you?”

“I had no idea,” Ondolemar said. “I’ve never been there before. I’ve never heard of a bar with a dress code.”

“Figures,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head as they pulled away. “I’m going to kill Rhi. She kept going on about how you’re rich, and you deserved something rich and luxurious and all that for such a special night, and – “

“Ryn, you know that’s not how I am,” Ondolemar said, squeezing the elf’s arm as he drove. “Your sister sees me at work, when I am with Elenwen. I’ve no doubt _she’s_ been in The Vine, more often than she’s at work,” he snorted.

“I know, I know,” Ryndoril said. “I should never have listened to her. I just…I wanted tonight to be special for you.”

“And I am perfectly content to simply spend time with you, especially when you’re gone for a week,” Ondolemar smiled. “Honestly, I’m just glad you’re home again.” Ryndoril smiled a little at that, feeling a bit better about it all. There was only one small hurdle left; the gift Rhiannon had gotten for Ondolemar. She had absolutely assured Ryndoril that the elf would love it, and he was willing to give her one last chance with things tonight. Maybe she had found the perfect gift after all.

When they pulled up to Ondolemar’s house again, Ondolemar went to unlock the door while Ryndoril got his gift out of the trunk. It wasn’t large, but he hadn’t wanted it sitting visibly in the car. He got to the door just as Ondolemar went inside and shut it behind them.

“Have a seat on the sofa, I’ll be right back,” Ondolemar invited, motioning toward the living room. Ryndoril sat down after turning on the lamp, looking around at the now-familiar room. It was nice just to be back, to be here like this, with Ondolemar. Dancing and drinks hardly mattered.

It was only a few minutes before Ondolemar came back down, carrying a package of his own. Ryndoril smiled.

“You know you didn’t need to get me anything,” he said as Ondolemar joined him on the sofa.

“He says, holding the gift he brought for me,” Ondolemar teased.

“Maybe I brought it for me,” Ryndoril said, sticking out his tongue.

“You wrapped a gift for you, and brought it here tonight,” Ondolemar said, smirking. “Sure.” Ryndoril laughed.

“Oh, fine, it’s yours,” he said, handing it over. “And thank you,” he added as Ondolemar handed him the package he’d carried.

“Go on, you first,” Ondolemar insisted, looking anxious and hopeful. Ryndoril tore the wrapping from the box before opening it. Inside was an amazingly soft, knitted scarf, the green of Ondolemar’s eyes.

“Oh, love,” Ryndoril said softly, lifting it out of the box. “Did you make this?” He knew Ondolemar liked to knit a little, but hadn’t known he was so good.

“I – I did,” Ondolemar confessed. “I know it isn’t much, but it’s – “

“No, it’s beautiful,” Ryndoril insisted at once, leaning over to kiss Ondolemar. “Thank you. I absolutely love it. It’s perfect.” Ondolemar smiled, pleased, and Ryndoril went as far as wrapping it around his neck then and there. “Now you.”

“Right,” Ondolemar nodded. He quickly tore open his own gift, and Ryndoril could tell by his confused pause that he once again should not have trusted his sister. “I – they’re…lovely,” Ondolemar said, clearly trying to sound sincere and not confused.

“Ugh,” Ryndoril said, putting his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Ondolemar, I didn’t – “

“I should’ve guessed,” Ondolemar said with a chuckle. “Rhiannon again?”

“What even is it?” Ryndoril asked. “She had it wrapped when she handed it to me.”

“I think she assumes I am some executive from a romance novel or something,” Ondolemar laughed. “They are cufflinks.”

“Oh, hell,” Ryndoril said, rolling his eyes. “You hardly even wear suits!”

“I know,” Ondolemar said, still chuckling. “They’re very nice cufflinks, though,” he added, showing them to Ryndoril. The elf rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head as his hands covered his face. “I have messed up absolutely everything this evening. I’m so sorry. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Hey, now,” Ondolemar said seriously, putting the box aside and quickly moving next to Ryndoril. He put a comforting arm around the elf. “You have not, and the night is hardly over. It’s not even that late.”

“Yeah, and how am I supposed to save it now?” Ryndoril asked hopelessly. “Terrible dinner, no drinks, no dancing, and a terrible gift. Oh, and terrible flowers.”

“The flowers weren’t terrible,” Ondolemar insisted. “It’s not your fault I’m allergic. And the cufflinks are lovely,” he added. “Just…not terribly practical.” He paused, rubbing Ryndoril’s back as the elf leaned against him. “I think you need to not listen to your sister in the future,” Ondolemar said. “ _You_ know me; she thinks I am something I am definitely not. I would have been more than happy to simply stay in with you tonight.”

“That’s what I told her I was going to do,” Ryndoril sighed. “You’re right. I never should have listened to her. She said something about you and Elenwen and Valentine’s and it made me doubt myself and – “

“Elenwen?” Ondolemar snorted. “Surely you don’t think I would prefer her company!”

“No, not like that,” Ryndoril explained. “Just that Rhi heard you talking to Elenwen at work, something about Valentine’s Day, and you seemed disappointed that I hadn’t made plans for you.”

“Believe me, Ryndoril, if I am ever talking with Elenwen at work, the only thing I am feeling is disappointment that she’s managed to corner me again,” Ondolemar assured him.

“I’m sorry,” Ryndoril said again.

“Stop apologizing,” Ondolemar smiled, kissing Ryndoril’s head. “Stay here. I’m going to go order a pizza, and I’m going to force them to make it heart-shaped. And then we’re going to watch the most stupidly romantic movie we can find on Netflix. And it will be a perfect evening.” Ryndoril looked up at him hopefully, his heart beginning to thud when he saw the look of caring in Ondolemar’s eyes. The elf was being so sincere, so understanding, so sweet…

“I love you,” Ryndoril said softly, the words coming out before he could stop them. When he realized what he’d said, he clapped a hand over his mouth, turning bright red. “I – er – I – “ Ondolemar looked shocked, but a second later, a grin wider than Ryndoril had ever seen covered his face.

“I love you, too,” Ondolemar said, thrilled, and pulled Ryndoril to him for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart a moment later, their eyes were sparkling. “Now the evening is definitely perfect.”

“Almost,” Ryndoril said, grinning like crazy. Ondolemar cocked his head. “I’m starving,” Ryndoril laughed, and Ondolemar joined in.

“Then I shall ensure we quickly have food,” Ondolemar grinned, kissing Ryndoril’s cheek once more before getting up. While Ondolemar made the call for the pizza, Ryndoril went through his coat pockets, looking for the other gift he’d brought. He’d assumed Ondolemar would like whatever Rhiannon picked out, and didn’t want this to seem stupid in comparison, but _cuff links?_ He unwound the scarf from his neck and laid it lovingly on top of his coat before taking a seat on the sofa again.

“It will be here in around thirty minutes,” Ondolemar said, coming back into the room. “Apparently few people think of pizza as a romantic Valentine dinner.”

“More romantic than raw fish,” Ryndoril snorted, and Ondolemar laughed.

“Agreed,” he nodded, sitting by Ryndoril again. Ryndoril handed him the small, wrapped package. “What’s this?”

“I picked it up in Hawaii,” Ryndoril said. “I was going to give it to you, but then I figured it would be weird with whatever Rhiannon got. But…anyway. There you go.” Ondolemar looked quite curious as he unwrapped the thing.

It was a silly little figurine, a tiki carving on a surfboard wearing a lei. It said “Hawaii” across the surfboard. Ondolemar grinned with delight.

“This is lovely!” he said in a genuine tone that hadn’t been there when he saw the cufflinks. “I adore it, Ryn, thank you.”

“I know it’s silly,” Ryndoril said with a sheepish smile. “But I know you wish you could travel, and getting a tacky little souvenir shop gift for you seemed kind of perfect, so…”

“It _is_ perfect!” Ondolemar laughed. “It is tacky and ridiculous and perfect. I absolutely love it. Thank you so much.”

“I’m so glad you like it,” Ryndoril said in relief. Ondolemar put the figure on the end table by the couch before turning back to Ryndoril.

“There’s just one problem,” Ondolemar said, still grinning.

“What’s that?”

“Now you’re going to have to get me one of these stupid little types of things every time you go somewhere,” Ondolemar informed him. Ryndoril laughed.

“I think I can handle that,” he replied. He moved in to kiss Ondolemar once more before they both settled back onto the couch to look for something good to watch.

And so, despite Ryndoril’s best intentions for a posh night out for his lover, the two spent the night eating a heart-shaped pizza and watching ridiculous movies on Netflix. And neither could have been happier about it.


End file.
